halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Morhekan Empire
The Morhekan Empire is a nation-state of Ketesh, located on the Jartel Peninsula of the Kaaran continent, one of the oldest and most respected still in existence. Although founded by the ancient ‘Tlatom dynasty, the rise in power of Morheka I also saw the rise in prominence of the state itself, eventually expanding to become the Morhekan Empire, which at its zenith encompassed more than half the Kaaran southern continent. Various portions of this former empire have since fractured off, forming the newer states of ‘Xoram and ‘Kotarq, though these states still have close economic and military ties to ‘Morhek. History Foundation , the capital city of Morheka and the oldest currently-inhabited city on Kaaran.]] The exact history of Morheka's origins is lost. Numerous legends claim that a nomadic warrior tribe was gravely insulted by its former inhabitants, and subsequently drove them out, occupying it themselves. Other legends claim that the empire was built on the success of a local warlord, and that it was originally hegemony of several tribes, which over the years homogenised into a single Morhekan tribe. The fact that the rest of the continent was inhabited only many years after Pre-Morheka itself seems to suggest that it began as a colony of one of the northern states, but gained independence through the difficulties incurred by ocean travel on Ketesh and inability to maintain contact. But the first actual recording of Morheka as a political and economic entity is found in the Vadam archives, where they record that its sea trade with a state on the southern continent was flourishing, and that fishing industry formed the bulk of its wealth. The exact details of Morheka, such as its territory, military strength, and culture are not mentioned, likely because, being across the sea, it never presented the Vadam state with a significant threat. But it is known that it was ruled by a dual monarchy, with the hereditary rulers drawn from the Nartec and Heka clans. Power was distributed throughout various other clans, such as the 'Mortec, ‘Tlatom, ‘Mopad, ‘Xoram and ‘Kotarq clans, forming an aristocracy that ruled the land in feudal territories, answering to the dual monarchy. It is known that in approximately 10BC the Nartec clan attempted to assassinate the Heka clan, initiating a bloody coup intended to leave it with sole authority over the land. The civil war that ensued saw the two clans struggle for the loyalty of the various clans and their forces, with the Heka clan forming a coalition with the ‘Mortec, ‘Xoram and ‘Kotarq clans, and the Nartec allying itself with the larger ‘Tlatom and ‘Mopad clans. The civil war that ensued lasted thirty years, ending in approximately 20AD, with the banishment of the enemy clans and the unification of the Heka and ‘Mortec clans into a single entity, the ‘Morhek. Power was still given to the clans in a feudal system, but the head of state was a rotational cycle, changing every decade from the head of one clan to another. It would be another two hundred years before the ‘Morhek clan rose to dominance. Domination The banished clans would eventually settle the southern tip of Kaaran, and although the Nartec began their exile as the clan with the most power, its decline in support saw the rise of the ‘Mopad clan, and the beginnings of the ‘Mopad Confederacy. Beginning a period of expansion, and settling unclaimed territory to the east and south, over the next 200 years it would grow to a size rivalling that of Pre-Morheka itself. In 221AD, a number of warriors were tasked by the Confederacy leadership with assassinating the incumbent leader of Pre-Morheka, a task they accomplished by recruiting mercenaries and storming the capital city, butchering the Autocrat and exiling his family. A member of the ‘Tlatom clan was installed as a puppet leader, ultimately answering to the ‘Mopad Confederacy, and for forty years Morheka became a puppet state of the ‘Mopad Confederacy, during which much of its historical and scientific archives were ransacked in an attempt to reduce the state's ability to recover if it regained independence. Despite this, desperate efforts by monks and scholars managed to preserve much, and what was lost can be approximated by these preserved sources. Ascension In 260AD, the heir to the former Autocrat returned disguised as a beggar, entering the city undetected and planning his recapture of the city and the ousting of the occupiers. Allowed entrance to the Keep by a kindly ‘Morhek guard, and signalled the attack by his forces. The identity of the beggar's allies has never been determined, and theories range from bandits to mercenaries to exiled honour guards from his father's personal body guard, although the earliest retelling of the story recounts how he lived as a bandit for many years. Regardless, the Beggar managed to assassinate the puppet Autocrat, retake his rightful position as the representative of his clan for the cycle-period, regarding the coup as merely an interruption, and restored the cycle. Over the nest ten years, Pre-Morheka would oust its occupants and restore its military prowess and, emboldened by the zeal of its Autocrat, it would actually expand, capturing ‘Mopad territory and claiming the west and north for itself, though much of it would remain uninhabited. After the Autocrat died in 310 AD, the ‘Morhek clan elected the guard who had allowed the Beggar to return as its representative. Empire Though elderly, ‘Morhek I's rule is regarded by historians as a golden age in Morhekan history, and it is around this time that archives refer to the state as Morheka. What the other clans thought of this is unknown, though Morheka retained their loyalty and renewed campaigns against ‘Mopad incursions. During ‘Morhek's thirty year rule, Morheka would become the economic hub of Kaaran, with its territory expanding and its border defences increasing. Eventually, the cycle was abandoned altogether, with the ‘Morhek clan ruling the nation. New clans were started from splinter groups of the old clans, and it is from this time that the Joralan and Worsatz clans date, establishing their holds in the north and settling it. Though Morheka died before its completion, the Morhekan Wall stands as a testament to his dedication to his country's safety, encircling what was then the border between Morheka and ‘Mopad, occasionally broken by impassable natural barriers, such as the Yathaweh River and the Quenyathar mountains. Manned by guards from the legions raised to defend the realm, it would also serve as the base for Morhekan expansion into ‘Mopad territory. By 360, Morheka had become the dominant power on the continent, and began a period of conquest, capturing ‘Mopad settlements and territory, and expanding into uninhabited territory. This period was also a treasure trove for Morhekan scientific, religious and theological activity and the greatest playwrights of Morheka were active at this time. Internecine By 410AD, The Morhekan Empire had expanded to encompass half of the continent, and was engaged in a bloody war with the Mopad Confederacy. Although superior in numbers and in technology, the ‘Mopad forces used the rugged and largely unmapped terrain to their advantage, waging a guerrilla war against the Morhekan legions. Nevertheless, it was only internal conflict that saved ‘Mopad, as the various clans began to oppose Morhekan policy and control began to break down in a Second Morhekan Civil War. The Joralan clan was the first to break away from Morheka, declaring its independence in 413AD and establishing itself as a neutral party in the conflict. Following its lead, the ‘Xoram and ‘Kotarq clans broke away, ejecting or incorporating their Morhekan guards, and declaring the Trinity of Light of ‘Xoram, ‘Kotarq and Joralan as economic and political partners, also continuing the neutrality that Joralan had declared. Emboldened, the smaller clans followed suite, and Morheka was forced to turn inwards to prevent itself from collapsing into a collection of clan-ruled states. Many clans banded together, such as the Katan and Yata, which formed Yakatan, while others fell upon each other. The Trinity itself was forced to defend itself from the aggressive incursions of the newly formed Soitnam clan, and actually asked for Morhekan aid. Alliances Judging the time to be ripe, the Confederacy mobilised its forces, anticipating unopposed passage through former Morhekan territory. Indeed, some clans supported the ‘Mopad war effort, sending warriors of their own, while others tried to remain neutral, merely allowing passage. But if ‘Mopad had thought Morheka weak and ripe for the plundering, they were sorely disappointed when the Kr'Rana Legion was fielded in 419, holding the line and driving back the invaders, bolstered by warriors from the Trinity of Light who saw the ‘Mopad incursions as a common threat to all four parties. The military alliance eventually repelled ‘Mopad forces entirely by 423, managing to consolidate rebellious clans as Trinity protectorates. With the ‘Mopad war effort rapidly losing the support of the ‘Mopad populace, and an increasingly unwinnable situation, the ‘Mopad Confederacy was forced to allow several clans to break away as political allies to stop itself from collapsing altogether in a similar way to Morheka. The ‘Tlatom and 'Warrum clans established their territories between ‘Morhek and ‘Mopad, declaring themselves as neutral parties, forming a buffer between the two bitter enemies. Economic relations between the two breakaway clans and the Trinity eventually saw hostilities between the various factions cool, and the delicate balance of power between Morheka, the Trinity, and ‘Mopad began to settle. By 430, the continent had once again settled into a period of peace which, through various political balances, and the eventual incorporation of the Sangheili into the Covenant, has been sustained to the present day. Geography The capital city, Qur’anas, lies at the tip of the Cape of Morhek. The closest point between Kaaran and the northern continents, Qur’anas is the safest point from which to traverse the sea between the continents, and as such is the only link between them. It is also a cultural hub, where the Qur’anas University and the Urthana Military Academy draw idealistic youths intent on making something out of themselves. The Imperial Palace is the last remnant of the old city, and is now a monument to those who were killed by Morhek the Cruel and Morhek the Butcher. The Autocrat performs his duties from the Senate Chamber, a part of the Morhekan Council, overseeing the debates, arbitrating between disputes, and performing ceremonial duties. The only higher authority is the Kaaran High Council. The northern portions of Morheka are farmland , with richly fertile fields that yield bountiful crops. The far south is densely forested, especially along the Morheka-Warrum Border, and is preserved as a hunting park for wealthy Sangheili hunters, and the population of its native fauna is closely monitored. The extinction of the Bandersnatch was a blow to the local ecosystem, only balanced out by the introduction of Balaho Snarks. To the east are the Straits of Wrath, named for the numerous sea battles that have taken place between the Morhekan and Mopadan Naval fleets. The straits also border the Tlatom nation, who hold the rights to fish their part of the coast, and who promote trade between Morheka and Mopad by serving as a buffer. Without having to deal directly with one another, the two nations manage to keep themselves relatively civil. The western part of Morheka is dominated by the Quenyathar mountain range which serves as a natural border, with the Morhekan Wall spaced where mountains are not. The Yathaweh river flows through the mountains, bringing meltwater down through the land to water the thirsty Morhekan fields until it reaches the sea. Beyond the western border is the Trinity of Light, and to the south, the smaller states of ‘Warrum and ‘Tlatom, and beyond them the Mopad Confederacy. The far northern regions of Morheka are warmer, and are home to dusty savannah. To the west of these savannah lands are the ‘Kotarq territories within Trinity territory, and further north, the Joralan and Xoram territories inhabit the spur of land that juts above the Ketesh equator. The nation is divided into thirteen regions, each administrated by one of the clans that inhabit Morheka. The Morhek clan administrate the Cape of Morhek and Qur'anas City, and although it is the smallest of the territories, it is the most densely inhabited and prosperous. Keltam, R'runu and Worsatz govern the north, which is mostly dry agrarian farmland leased to farmers for grazing pastures or crop growth. The southern-most territories are administrated by the Teltanec, Yakat and Katan clans, which have close economic ties with the Yakatan nation, while between the north and the south lie the Ehesetu and Olokata clans. The Morheka - 'Kotarq border is governed by the Urthana and Quenyathar clans, the latter reinstated by Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek IV, where the Quenyathar mountains fuel a prosperous mining industry and the trade between 'Kotarq and Morheka, travelling along the Yathaweh river, up and down it through 'Kotarq. The last clan is the Joralan clan, the remnants of the original Joralan clan that remained behind then the rest settled the northern nation of the same name, which administrates Kargama Island in the middle of the Straits of Wrath. Kargama has a flourishing fishing industry, and serves as a Kaaran Peace Legion naval base, its harbours allowing ships to carry their loads up the Yathaweh where 'Kotarq merchants buy it and sell it on to nations further west. The Joralan clan is the wealthiest of the clans, behind only the Morhek. Culture Morheka, the various states that are now part of the Trinity, and other bordering states share a somewhat common culture. In its infancy, Morhekan culture revered seafarers and skilled mariners, due to the importance of retaining links to the northern continent. As Kaaran began to establish itself as a separate entity, the economic profitability of shipping goods to the north became a secondary concern compared to establishing the various Kaaran states as serious contenders on the political stage. Morhekans take great pride in their history, and the sheer variety of origin tales is likely an attempt to enhance this pride further. The Beggars return is today used as a cautionary tale, and charitable actions are common. Among other nations, beggars are usually social outcasts with no clan, forced to the fringes of society – instead, work is always available in the Morhekan military, and the best warriors form the core of the Kr’Rana Legion, a locally raised force that fights in the service of the Covenant. Warriors are regarded with almost the same care as seafarers, as ambassadors of the Morhekan people to the Covenant. Warriors from the Trinity States are automatically entitled to Morhekan citizenship, although newer states such as ‘Tlatom and ‘Warrum are regarded with suspicion by the Morhekan populace. At adolescence, Morhekan males must embark on the Rite of Passage, a test of survival and endurance skills in the wilderness. Trinity youths must endure the harsh savannah landscape of the north, while youths further south, near the poles, must brave the blizzards and snow storms. The Rite lasts for several weeks, during which time the participant must hunt or forage their own food, and many aim to return with some trophy for added prestige. The claiming of a trophy is not required by the Rite, but adds to the reputation of successful participants. Some are content with the relatively docile Rath Beast, while others, either more skilful or more ambitious, target larger game. “Coming back with the head of a Jabberwock” is a metaphor for something impossible and only two participants in Morhekan history have managed such a feat, and even then the creatures were likely already wounded by territorial dominance fights or elderly. Females are not regarded as natural warriors, but are by no means inferior. On the contrary, females are the lifeblood of Morhekan culture, running businesses and trading goods and services, and many of the most skilful diplomats and politicians in the Morhekan government are female. Military families, where the male figure(s) fight in the name of Morheka or for the Covenant, are matriarchal, with even returning husbands and fathers deferring to their wisdom. The Kaaran High Council, a political body focussed on maintaining peace (or, at the very least, a lack of open conflict), composed of representatives from ‘Mopad, the Trinity, ‘Morhek, and the various states they administrate, is comprised of a high proportion of female politicians, largely from the delegations of western states. In contrast, ‘Mopad treatment of females leaves much to be desired, and is regarded as a socially backward nation by others. Females are not barred from entering the Morhekan military, and some become successful and highly praised warriors, but it is still unusual. They are not forbidden from it, they simply choose not to. The number of freshwater rivers and estuaries that traverse the Morhekan landscape mean that towns are often connected by boats rather than by land caravans and ferries are common sights. Often, towns are connected to the outside world only by these ferries, and when the ferries stop coming other towns know that some disaster has befallen it, such as a flood or a landslide. Towns have been known to simply whither away when new outlets form, drying up riverbeds, and moving to others or forming new ones in more profitable locations. This constant flux ensures that Morhekan society is constantly shifting and innovating. Dams are forbidden, and the rivers are regarded as the lifeblood of the land in an almost religious way. Annual ceremonies asking the Forerunners to ensure good rains and bountiful harvests are carried out by the Autocrat or his stewards, and coincide with the monsoon season. Morheka is still very much a feudal society, with individual clans ruling much of the countryside, and the peasant class leasing out land for farming or grazing. The larger towns and cities elect their own officials from the populace, and although these are usually members of the larger and more influential clans, some of the most successful regional governors have been from the smaller clans. The Morhekan capital, Qur’anas, is the second city to bear that name. The first, ‘Morhek Keep, was buried by a sandstorm blown in from Vadam, its inhabitants killed and its location lost for centuries until Sangheili archaeologists discovered it in 2553. Qur’anas elects its own Governor, but is ultimately the seat of power for the Morhekan Autocrat, and all clans and governors bow to his authority. The actual function of the Autocrat is not in a leadership capacity. For the most part, it is ceremonial, though he also serves as a final court of appeal in the Morhekan justice system. In his absence, his stewards, representatives from the smaller clans, form a council that performs the same functions. The Autocrat has minor legislative powers, but history has shown that it is more profitable to allow the individual clans to administrate themselves, under Autocrat oversight. Cult of Quenyathar Morheka is also the location of several Ketesh holy sites, including the majestic ruins of Ohanaest, and the reliquary underneath the Quenyathar Mountains. Pilgrims travel from across the continent to visit these ancient treasure troves, and although minor damage was incurred during the Sangheili-San’Shyuum War, most of the original structures remain intact. The Quenyathar site is open only to the Autocrat and religious officials, although observers are allowed to look at it at a distance. The Ohanaest site was once a Forerunner colony, and was the most complete settlement of the Forerunners uncovered until 2552. The triennial pilgrimage often injects renewed interest in scholarly debate, and philosophical discussions between scholars from the major universities are a popular attraction, with the largest held in Qur’anas. The Cult of Quenyathar was a monastic order of Sangheili warrior monks that once cared for the Quenyathar ruins. During the occupation of the ‘Mopad, the order was hard pressed to stop ‘Mopad warriors from desecrating the holy relics, but managed to survive until the return to power of the Beggar. After the ascension of ‘Morhek the Great, the order was officially granted semi-independence, free from rule by any clan, and over the next century the order opened its arms to pilgrims, and the holy site became a well known pilgrimage, the monks gaining a reputation as kindly and hospitable. As the Morhekan Empire rose to prominence, the incumbent Autocrat, Tano the Cruel, sought to exert authority over the Order, ultimately demanding that several important relics be sent to Qur’anas for “safekeeping”. When the monks refused, he sent the R’runu Legion to destroy them. Rebelling against their orders, the Legion actually defended the mountain and its ruins from attacks by other Morhekan legions, eventually being defeated by the Kr’Rana Legion, who claimed the region in the name of the Autocrat, and enslaved the monks to excavate the site further, hoping to use the relics to find weapons or war to use against the ‘Mopad. A slave uprising in 415AD allowed the monks to once again restore their order, joining the Trinity, and the R’runu Legion was revived as the smaller by elite R’runu Warrior Crèche, forming a guard of honour for the site. Today, the crèche serve as special operations commandoes for the Covenant, although a detachment remains permanently on Ketesh to protect the site and carry out ceremonial duties. The order was dissolved when the Covenant was formed, labelled as a heretical organisation, but has since been reformed by the current Autocrat, Qur’a ‘Morhek. Morhekan Religion As with all Sangheili, the Morheka do not do not have a true pantheon of gods to worship, that role being taken by the Forerunners. The belief in the Great Journey is (or was, before the Schism) as strong in Morheka as anywhere else on Ketesh. However, the original religion of the Morheka has not died out completely, in some parts surviving virtually unchanged in all but a few aspects. Naturally, the Prophets have tried long and hard to stamp out all pre-Covenant beliefs and practices, but have met with little success. Diplomatic Relations State of Vadam Morheka has had economic ties to Vadam since its founding, and historians suspect that the region was originally a Vadam colony before being abandoned due to inaccessibility and later resettled. Even after the ‘Tlatom clan came to prominence, Vadam still maintained a trade route with Morheka, trading valuable spices, precious metals and minerals, and other goods. Politically, though Vadam and Morheka have never been really close, likely due to the fact that the turbulent sea prevents any real military threat from one to the other. A political alliance has never been necessary, since neither could come to the aid of the other in any significant numbers, although they maintain embassies to ensure that economic links are maintained. Kaaran High Council The Kaaran High Council was formed after the collapse of the Morhekan Empire in order to bring together the major factions on the Kaaran continent, and ensure that war did not break out again by regulating economic and political turmoil, arbitrating disagreements, and generally serving as a regulatory commission between the nations of Kaaran. If a nation has a grievance with another, it is taken to the High Council where its merits are weighed. The size and power of a clan is not taken into consideration – small clans that are abused by larger ones are awarded proportional economic compensation. In rare cases, where ethnic cleansing and genocide are involved, the whole of the aggressor state has been awarded to the victim clan, with Council peacekeepers ensuring a quick, if sometimes bloody, transition. Sangheili justice is swift and harsh. Seats of the council are not decided by the size of a state, and each nation has its own seat. But the three permanent seats are held by Morheka, a single representative of the Trinity of Light, and ‘Mopad and this triumvirate is given significant judicial powers over the others. A military force is kept by the Council, drawing from the military forces of all three, intended to keep the peace during turmoil. For centuries, the Council has managed to prevent large scale conflict and end small scale conflicts. Trinity Clans After its formation in 414 AD, Morheka strained relations with the Trinity until the death of Tano ‘Morhek and the ascension of Mata ‘Morhek. Indeed, if not for the invasion of Morheka by the ‘Mopad Confederacy, it is likely that the two entities would have remained enemies. United by a common threat, Morheka and the Trinity joined their forces, forming an alliance to repel the invaders. Since then, economic and political relations between Morheka and the Trinity have been cool, and though the general populace of each nation bears any ill will toward the other, historians of Morheka and the Trinity make it a point that history could have taken a different path. The declaration of peace between the two groups is celebrated in Morheka, while the same day marks the Trinity declaration of independence from the Morhekan Empire. The Trinity is divided roughly into three regions, each administrated by one of its founder clans – the ‘Kotarq clan governs the southern portion of the Trinity, while the Joralan and ‘Xoram clans administrate the north. Kotarq’s economy is largely based on commerce, trading goods from across the continent. The climate is too dry to sustain an agriculture industry, and so foodstuffs must be bartered from the northern clans. In turn, the Joralan and ‘Xoram clans need the ‘Kotarq access to the Yathaweh river to trade their goods with other nations. It is a mutually beneficial arrangement that profits all parties, especially since the Yathaweh runs directly through Morheka until it reaches the sea. Trading between Morheka and the Trinity has led to an economic and political partnership between the two, although neither affords the other favouritism in the Kaaran High Council’s deliberations. ‘Mopad Confederacy A loose affiliation of clans descended from colonists of Morheka, the ‘Mopad Confederacy has no formal leadership. Instead, each clan administrates its own region, trading and interacting with its neighbours. A Clan Council is made up of representatives of the clans, and decides economic, regional, and foreign policy. Being descended from the exiles from the First Morhekan Civil War, ‘Mopadans hold a grudge against Morhekans, and the two have been bitter enemies for centuries. In recent times, hostilities between the two have cooled, though more out of the realisation that economic ruin can be more satisfying than military devastation than really putting aside their differences. Other Clans During the collapse of the Morhekan Empire, and the minor fracturing of the ‘Mopad Confederacy, many clans broke off and founded their own states, independent of the larger entities. Each of these states has a seat on the High Council, and is able to voice grievances on the council floor. Some of these clans use the Autocrat system, some elect a senate, and others use a combination of the two systems. Only ‘Tlatom maintains a permanent hereditary Autocracy that possesses total power, but the oversight of the High Council ensures that these rogue Autocrats do not overstep their prerogatives. Morheka has ties to many of these smaller states, while others prefer to align themselves with the ‘Mopad Confederacy. Others prefer to remain neutral, and trade with all parties. The ‘Tlatom and ‘Warrum prefer to ally themselves with the Trinity, seeing themselves as smaller equivalents of their more successful brethren. The Covenant Since Ketesh's inclusion in the Covenant, Morheka has regularly sent its Autocrats to serve in the Covenant military, and the Kr’Rana Legion and R’runu Warrior Crèche are renowned military units. Economically, Morheka is a source of tungsten and other metals used by the Covenant, with rich gold deposits in the Quenyathar mountains, although Te is a far richer source. Rather, it is the Ohanaest and Quenyathar holy sites that draw hundreds of Prophet pilgrims to the continent each year to visit and study the ruins. Representatives of the Ministry of Tranquillity have catalogued most of the finds, and taxes levied from the populace go to the Ministry to fund their studies and to preserve the relics found. Government Various nations across Kaaran have experimented with alternative forms of rule to the classic autocracy, with the successful republican movements of the far east and the confederacy system favoured by the south, but Morheka's government is both the longest continuous system to remain in place with little modification, and is also one of the most robust, having lasted more than two thousand and two hundred years. At its core, it consists of three distinct branches - the Autocracy, the Morhekan Senate, and the Parliament, combining several distinct elements. On the one hand, the Autocracy unites the nation under the banner of the Empire. On the other, separate clans hold regional power, making Morheka more akin to a unitary state, sending clan representatives to the Senate. And again, it operates on a democratic/timocratic model, with elected national representatives serving in the Parliament. All three branches of the Morhekan government have some degree of autonomy, but are interlinked, unable to rule independently of one another. Imperial Autocracy Morheka has had a long history of autocratic rule, and its Morhekan dynasty is the longest-lasting of a succession of these. Held by hereditary right by the eldest linear members of the Morhek clan, the position of Morhekan Autocrat has historically been one akin to a monarchy, like a King or, as Morhekan territory encompassed further east and south, an Emperor. Today, however, the Autocracy exists in a much reduced capacity - the atrocities committed by Morhek III and Tano 'Morhek would strengthen the empire, but it would also result in the near abolotion of the Autocracy itself as the settled nations of Western Kaaran united against it, forming a coalition that would finally shatter its imperial ambitions in the south and east. Today, the Autocracy serves more in the role of a constitutional monarch - he or she is able to dissolve the Senate and Parliament, and his/her approval is required for any law to be accepted, and the power of Autocratic veto is still a powerful legislative weapon. Nevertheless, the powers of the Autocracy are but a shadow of their former glory - the Autocrat can only declare a state of war with the approval of both Parliament and the Senate, and even then holds limited command duties, remaining isolated from the chain of command. In some conflicts, this has proven a hindrance - in wars with Mopada, Autocrats Setryu and Quopa both served as generals within their own militaries, rising legitimately to their positions of authority through tactical and strategic brilliance, and were obstructed from carrying out their duties by concern among the Senate and Parliament that they might abuse their positions - concerns that would prove unfounded. More recently, Morheka has begun to consider the Autocracy redundant, and attempts by 'Morhek political enemies in the Senate and Parliament to dismantle the Autocracy and shift power to elected representatives has found considerable support in both legislative bodies. If not for the efforts of Qur'a 'Morhek III, the current residing Autocrat, the Autocracy may have been abolished and replaced with a Presidency or other similar position - a move that may have shattered the nation, removing the one unifying factor that stops the clans from breaking apart. Gaining fame in the Human-Covenant War, as well as the subsequent Great Schism and War of Vengeance, Ultra Qur'a 'Morhek returned as a decorated war hero to his people, restoring public support for the Autocracy - his actions in crushing Jiralhanae attacks against Ketesh, not once but twice, would also see his rise to leader of the League of Unified Kaaran Nations, the first Morhekan Autocrat to do so with Mopadan support. With the position strengthened beyond all question, Qur'a would once again leave Ketesh, to represent his people among the Sangheili Armed Forces and to continue the wars against the Blood Covenant and Governors of Contrition. In the absence of an Autocrat, clan elders are elected as an intermim government to represent the Autocracy, making decisions in unison. Under such conditions, the chances to abuse this position are many - after the death of an Autocrat, if his/her heir is not of age to take the throne, this committee of elders rules in his/her stead until they come of age. One would think that simply assassinating the young heir would allow a joint clan coup, but in the event of the untimely death of the heir the committee is itself executed - it is therefore in their best interests to make the transition of power as smooth (and early) as possible. In this regard, the committee also serve as useful hostages against the clans. Other reasons can cause a committee to be convened - the willing absence of the Autocrat, away on military duty for Morheka, the Kaaranese League, or even the Covenant, conducting the administration duties appropriate to the absent Autocrat. Morhekan Senate While the Autocracy represents Morheka as a whole, large swathes of land are ruled by clan chiefs, who are designated as Procurators, and officially hold their land at the request of the Autocrat. Unofficially, each clan rules itself as a miniature nation, conducting internal politics and diplomacy between the clans, negotiating trade agreements and routes and going about the business of building up Morheka's civilian infrastructure. No clan is permitted a military, with internal peacekeeping and external defence conducted by the Morhekan Honour Legions, though each retains a small "police" force, ostensibly to keep the peace but all too often used as personal bodyguards and reprisal soldiers. The politics of the clans is complicated and ever shifting - allies one year might be bitter enemies the next, and vice versa. This makes the internal politics of the Morhekan Senate far more complicated. Ostensibly, the Senate deliberates on regional matters that affect other regions, the inter-clan diplomatics, and serve as a sounding board for the Morhekan Parliament and as advisors to the Autocrat. In practice, however, the internal divisions make the Senate the stage of a constant state of diplomatic war. The players are constantly changing - sometimes one faction will gain the upper hand, only for another to take power from them. Sometimes there will be more than two, or even three, factions, all vying for power. Very rarely, usually during a state of war or other extreme stress, the Senate can unify, but the conditions that require this must be extraordinary. Morhekan Parliament Military Officially, national military forces were outlawed with the formation of the League of Unified Kaaranese Nations, although police and emergency response forces were allowed to remain. In practice, nearly every nation has openly flouted this law, recruiting their own soldiers and sailors and, in the case of Morheka and Mopada, establishing orbital strongholds. Morheka retains a powerful military despite the vacuum left first by Covenant recruitment, then the huge volunteering of able-bodied personnel to serve under the SAF. Although Morheka and Mopada have not fought open wars since the beginning of the 22nd Century, the Morhekan Imperial Army and Navy have both had experience in other roles - the Navy escorts merchant freighters and fishing trawlers from pirate forces, hunting down the bastions of illegal activity and storming it with overwhelming firepower. Similarly, the Legions of the Army often track down bandits and rogues, and occasionally rebels who attempt to declare their own personal fiefdoms independent states, often assuming support from the League that they do not recieve. More recently, both the Army and Navy would cooperate with other national military forces during the Schissm to repel Jiralhanae forces, reformed to be official members of the SAF and outfitted appropriately. Kr’Rana Legion The oldest military unit in Morhekan history, the Kr’Rana originated as personal body guards for ‘Morhek the Great. As his protection detail expanded in the face of assassination attempts, it eventually encompassed ten thousand warriors, and was declared a full Legion of Morheka. It served with distinction under ‘Morhek the Great, and gained renown in their battles against the ‘Mopad warriors. Under the Morhekan Empire, the Kr’Rana Legion was used to respond to attempts to secede from the Empire, brutally putting down riots in Ehesetu, arresting the leaders of Ssunu, and, most infamously, defeating the rebel R’runu Legion and capturing the Quenyathar Keep. It was not present when the Autocrat enslaved the monks, though written records dating from the time indicate that its leader, Field Master Suno ‘Kotarq, opposed it bitterly and considered following the R’runu Legion’s example. Ultimately, it didn’t have to – the secession of so many states collapsed the Morhekan Empire, and the Kaaran High Council forced the Morhekan Autocrat to give up much of his legislative and military authority, handing power over to an elected council. Since then, the Kr’Rana Legion has earned renown as one of the most valorous combat units in the Covenant, serving with distinction during the Taming of the Hunters, helping to deal with the Grunt Rebellion, and serving on thirteen UNSC worlds as frontline troops. It has also gained a reputation for unorthodox tactics and methods, and its current leader, Tulo ‘Kotarq, is known for his reformation of its command structure and organisation to maximise its effectiveness at small-scale tactical operations, on par with Covenant special operations commandoes. R’runu Warrior Creche Originally the R’runu Legion, the unit was formed from a local militia force raised in the R’runu region during the turbulent Domination era to protect it from Mopad raiding parties. It eventually culminated in the Battle of R’runu, where the unit was bolstered by forces from northern Worsatz and Keltam, forming the core of what would eventually become the R’runu Legion. Under the Morhekan Empire, the Legion was deployed to Quenyathar to capture the ruins there and arrest the monks for refusing to acknowledge the authority of the incumbent Autocrat to view the ruins. Its leader, Field Master Jorad ‘Keltam, ignored his orders and joined the monastic order defenders in their resistance, until the unit was defeated by the Kr’Rana Legion during the Battle of Quenyathar. The monks and the legion were enslaved by the Autocrat to dig out more of the ruins, but his death and the rise to power of a more enlightened Autocrat allowed the Legion to reform – now reduced to a fraction of its former size, it was reformed into the elite R’runu Warrior Creche. And although the monks would eventually be disbanded after the Sangheili joined the Prophets in the Covenant, the Creche would live on as a Special Operations Unit in the Covenant Armed Forces. Autocrats The Autocrats of Morheka have a long and illustrious past, divided into four Dynasties – the ‘Tlatom Dynasty, hereditary rulers of the ‘Tlatom founder clan, the Nartec and Heka Dynasty, a dual monarchy shared between the Heka and Nartec clans, the Cycle Dynasty, where the heads of the newly formed ‘Morhek clan and the ‘Kotarq and ‘Xoram clans rotated power between then each decade, and the famous ‘Morhek Dynasty, for which the state would eventually draw its current name. Unusually for a Sangheili state, females have regularly served as Autocrats, albeit when no male heirs were available. Many have noted that the female Autocrats have had some of the longest and most illustrious reigns of any Morhekan Autocrat, and are remembered for their fairness, wisdom, kindness, and fair judgement. Female Autocrats are denoted by an asterisk (*) at the end of their names. Pre-Morheka Originally colonised by members of the ‘Tlatom dynasty, the region eventually became a dual monarchy shared between the two largest clans, the Heka and the Nartec. In 10 AD the Nartec tried to wrest total control from the Heka, and the civil war eventually resulted in a power-sharing system between the newly former ‘Morhek clan, and the ‘Xoram and ‘Kotarq clans. This system stayed in place until Elma ‘Mopad, the Pretender Autocrat, instituted himself as false Autocrat in 210 AD. The ‘Xoram heir to the last native Autocrat was restored in 260 AD, and although he had been stripped of his name and title, he strengthened the nation considerably and repelled ‘Mopad invaders. *’Tlatom Dynasty Rulers *Nartec and Heka dual monarchy (?? – 10 AD) *Heka (10 AD - 20 AD) (Morhekan Civil War, Nartec clan banished) *’Morhek (20 AD - 30 AD ) *’Xoram (30 AD -40 AD) *’Kotarq (40 AD - 50 AD) *’Morhek (50 AD - 60 AD) *’Xoram (60 AD - 70 AD) *’Kotarq (70 AD - 80 AD) *’Morhek (80 AD - 90 AD) *’Xoram (90 AD - 100 AD) *’Kotarq (100 AD - 110 AD) *’Morhek (110 AD - 120 AD) *’Xoram (120 AD - 130 AD) *’Kotarq (130 AD - 140 AD) *’Morhek (140 AD - 150 AD) *’Xoram (150 AD - 160 AD) *’Kotarq (160 AD - 170 AD) *’Morhek (170 AD - 180 AD) *’Xoram (180 AD - 190 AD) *’Kotarq (190 AD - 200 AD) *’Morhek (200 AD - 210 AD) *’Xoram (210 AD - 222 AD) *Elma ‘Mopad (The Pretender) (222-260 AD) Morhekan Empire After the rise of ‘Morhek I, The Autocracy became permanently fixed to the ‘Morhek line, although he allowed the regional clans considerable independence. His son continued this leniency, but ‘Morhek III, known as "The Cruel", was less willing to allow the clans such freedoms, and began to enforce his rule. He was killed by a plague that swept across the land in 362, held by myth to be a sign of the Gods displeasure, and his daughter, the first female Morhekan Autocrat, tried to restore the clans to their former status, and is a popular figure among non-Morhekans for her tolerance. ‘Morhek the Cruel’s polices were reintroduced by Tano ‘Morhek, who was intent on ensuring only the survival of the ‘Morhek bloodline in his genocidal campaign. His successor, Mata ‘Morhek, allowed the Kaaran High Council to strip the Autocracy of most of its power to ensure such abuses did not happen again. *The Beggar (260 AD-310 AD) *’Morhek I (‘Morhek the Great/’Morhek the Glorious/’Morhek the Ultimate) (310 AD -320 AD) *’Morhek II (320 AD -360 AD) (assassinated by son) *’Morhek III (The Cruel) (360 AD -362 AD) (died of natural causes) *Kara ‘Morhek* (‘Morhek the Kindly) (362 AD - 400 AD) (sister of ‘Morhek III) *Tano ‘Morhek (The Butcher) (400 AD – 426 AD) *Mata ‘Morhek (426 AD - 467) (last functional Autocrat as of 423) Morhekan Dominion The Autocrats after Mata ‘Morhek would serve in a largely ceremonial capacity, conducting sacred rituals, blessing buildings and events, and so on. Juno ‘Morhek petitioned the Kaaran High Council to allow the Autocrats to serve as arbitrators in internal disputes, and despite disagreement from the ‘Mopad delegation, it was allowed. *Tura ‘Morhek (467 AD – 479 AD) *Tsuna ‘Morhek (479 AD – 522 AD) *Leka ‘Morhek* (522 AD – 575 AD) *Onewa ‘Morhek (575 AD – 644 AD) *Qur’a ‘Morhek I (644 AD – 689 AD) *Tulo ‘Morhek (died of natural causes) (689 AD – 699 AD) *Ado ‘Morhek (699 AD – 745 AD) *Juno ‘Morhek* (The Wise) (745 AD – 820 AD) *Bana ‘Morhek (820 AD - 850 AD) (killed by rockslide inspecting Quenyathar Relics) *Deka ‘Morhek (850 AD - 897 AD) *Heka ‘Morhek (897 AD - 1034 AD) *Quenya ‘Morhek* (1034 AD – 1089 AD) *Bana ‘Morhek II (1089 AD - 1144 AD) *Setru ‘Morhek (The Mariner) (1144 AD - 1191 AD) *Setna ‘Morhek (1191 AD - 1233 AD) *Setha ‘Morhek (The Tragic) (1233 AD - 1234 AD) *Manwe ‘Morhek (The Eternal) (1234 AD – 1324 AD) *Sana ‘Morhek (The Arrogant) (1324 AD – 1357 AD) *Quopa ‘Morhek (The Just) (1357 AD – 1386 AD) *Quenta ‘Morhek* (1386 AD – 1433 AD) *Ratha ‘Morhek (The Solemn) (1433 AD – 1486 AD) *Matha ‘Morhek* (1486 AD – 1486 AD) (died of natural causes) *Kanta ‘Morhek (The Mourning Widow) (1486 AD – 1544 AD) *Chaka ‘Morhek (1544 AD – 1582 AD) *Yatan ‘Morhek (1582 AD – 1641 AD) *Ratha ‘Morhek II (1641 AD – 1696 AD) *Jana ‘Morhek* (The Unwise) (1696 AD – 1721 AD) *Usa ‘Morhek* (1721 AD – 1777 AD) *Qur’a ‘Morhek II (1777 AD – 1832 AD) *Brego ‘Morhek (1832 AD – 1878 AD) *Kaga ‘Morhek (1878 - 1922) *Qur’a ‘Morhekee III (1922 AD – 1987 AD) *Dego ‘Morhekee (Ship destroyed in battle) (1987 AD – 2031 AD) Morheka formally recognises the legitimacy of the Covenant Since the discovery of Ketesh by the Covenant, and the declaration of Kaaranese allegiance to the Prophets, all male ‘Morhek Autocrats have served in the Covenant military as high profile military leaders, and although Covenant religious doctrine was made compulsory, several of the Autocrats were able to hide manuscripts on the native Morhekan faith and spirit religious refugees away to safety unnoticed by Prophet overseers. Theta ‘Morhek, The Blasphemer, was executed for heresy after declaring the Forerunners to be false gods. The ‘Xoram dynasty was briefly established, before it voluntarily returned to descendants of Kara ‘Morhek II. The current Autocrat, Qur’a ‘Morhek IV, lived through the Human-Covenant War and the Great Schism, and has begun to restore some of the Morhekan culture that was lost under the Prophet’s rule, as well as hosting human diplomatic embassies to improve relations between the former bitter enemies. *Sutuna ‘Morhek* (Killed in ground combat) (2031 AD – 2097 AD) *Kara ‘Morhek II* (The Mother) (2097 AD – 2178 AD) *Theta ‘Morhekee (The Blasphemer) (2178 AD – 2181 AD) *Paku ‘Xoramee (2181 AD – 2252 AD) *Tinuv ‘Xoramee (2252 AD – 2314 AD) *Paku ‘Xoramee II (2314 AD – 2367 AD) *Jorad ‘Xoramee (The Restorer) (2367 AD – 2368 AD) *Kara ‘Morhek III* (The Renewed) (2368 AD – 2431 AD) *Sala ‘Morhekee (Killed in action during the Unggoy Rebellion) (2431 AD – 2494 AD) *Juno ‘Morhek II* (2494 AD – 2535 AD) *Qur’a ‘Morhek IV (2535 AD – Extant)